


Overlord

by ScriptGenius12



Series: Aliens/Predator stories [3]
Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptGenius12/pseuds/ScriptGenius12
Summary: The Hero Faction went to the wrong neighborhood.
Series: Aliens/Predator stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672150
Kudos: 2





	Overlord

With the power of Dimension Lost, Georg and a sect of trusted magicians were the first that Cao Cao sent after Yasaka.  
  
Godzilla's Big Red Grandfather wasn't going to summon himself.  
  
A week, and then a month passed without Georg returning, and his spies in Kyoto had stopped reporting back. They had either been compromised or captured.  
  
Well, if you want something done right, do it yourself.  
  
Opening the door to his armory, Cao Cao walked in.  
  
And stopped right in his tracks.  
  
He had finally found Georg.  
  
  
  
Along with his magicians, Georg was hanging from the ceiling by his legs.  
  
Two things became readily apparent:  
  
1\. All of their fucking heads were gone.  
  
2\. They seemed to have a distinct lack of skin on their headless bodies.  
  
Having studied medicine in his spare time, Cao Cao knew that this was not good for their health.  
  
Cao Cao felt many things in this moment, anger, rage,  
  
 _Fear._  
  
  
By the time he noticed the three red dots aiming at his face, he finally _moved._  
  
XXX  
  
A brilliant bolt of blue plasma, red flame trailing behind it, streaked through the night into the armory of the Hero Faction's HQ.  
  
Considering what she knew of him, he was likely unharmed with those reflexes of his.  
  
Either way, the _**Hunt** was on._  
  
In jungle miles away from the headquarters, glowing yellow eyes lit up a shadow, and then there was a flash of blue lines, like that of electricity.  
  
The Hunter was revealed.  
  
Standing on a tree branch, a Predator stealthily waited for her next target.  
  
Her black biomask had the lower, sharp toothed jawbone of some serpent like creature attached to it. Along with glowing red eyes on her biomask, it made her look quite intimidating. On one hand, she wore a three pronged wristblade gauntlet. On the other, she held a bronze spear, one glowing with runes. A plasma caster aimed left and right on her shoulder. It had been intensely modified, it's muzzle resembling the open mouth of a wolf as red flame glowed from the inner barrel. A necklace of long, serrated fangs and black feathers hung around her neck.  
  
Combined together, powerful magic and alien technology made one hell of a match.  
  
Her blonde hair flowed behind her, and instead of the armor worn by others, this hunter wore a black kimono and nothing else. Her skin was smooth, not bumpy or scaly like that of the Yautja. Strapped across the shoulder was a belt. Three skulls hung, one that of a human, the other with the fangs of a vampire. The last one was bigger than the others, and was that of some humanoid creature with a space at it's nasal cavity where some sort of protrusion would be, like a trunk.  
  
Nine tails lazily drooped around the branches around her.  
  
She was the Queen of Yokai by day, but at night, she was **the** _Apex Predator._  
  
The **Overlord** of the **_Hunt._ **  
  
Anyone else wearing no armor during a _**Hunt** _ would be seen as either foolish or brave, but Yasaka was a different story.  
  
When you annihilate twenty different _**Hunts** _ over several decades to the point that the Yautja clan involved declares you their new leader, no one really tries to say what you can and cannot do.  
  
Yasaka was unsurprised when another hunter landed on a tree next to her.  
  
This one wore black, scaly armor all over his body. Tribal tattoos covered his bare arms, and in his armored gloves on each hand he wielded a stone Axe and a Sword humming with plasma respectively. Behind his plain silver mask, his dreadlocks were grey, signifying his Elder status.  
  
"How goes the Hunt, Yasaka?" He asked in an accented voice.  
  
"Fine. The target has been sufficiently riled, and I already have serveral worthy trophies." Her voice echoed, almost with a growling tone from her mask.  
  
"When do we begin the main assault?"  
  
"Two days from now." Yasaka responded.  
  
The Elder tilted his head, remaining silent. Yasaka rarely took a break from a _**Hunt** _ without finishing it.  
  
"Tomorrow is Kunou's first day of school!" Yasaka shouted, the seemingly calm hunter suddenly giddy with excitement. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
  
Immediately she jumped into the foliage below, disappearing from view.  
  
The Elder watched and nodded, accepting her decision. She was the Clan Leader, but the fox was still the same after all these years.  
  
Sitting on a large branch, he decided to gather intel until she returned. This was her **_Hunt_ ** after all.  
  
  
He took off his mask, revealing an aged human face with faded scars on it.  
  
  
Pressing a button, he grinned at the audio coming from the building miles from his position.  
  
Shouts of promised revenge, marching and mobilizing warriors.  
  
Truly, the thrill of the **_Hunt_ ** never changed.  
  
Just like when he first got a taste of it in 1987, in the jungles of Val Verde.  
  
  
Dutch Schaefer leaned back, grinning as he activated his thermal vision.  
  
  
  



End file.
